


Chryer Moment

by venicebitch, xdevilsnight



Category: Dryer - Fandom, Ice Nine Kills (Band)
Genre: Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crackfic, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicebitch/pseuds/venicebitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdevilsnight/pseuds/xdevilsnight
Summary: Spencer finds himself home alone on his off-day from the band, and his dryer is looking awfully attractive.
Relationships: Spencer Charnas/His Clothes Dryer
Kudos: 5





	Chryer Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venicebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicebitch/gifts).



> i swear this is a joke  
> nsfw warning :flushed: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Who ever said I can't date my dryer?" Spencer groaned as he hung up the phone, rubbing his temples and shaking his head. His bandmates were pissing him off by mocking him for the long-term relationship he had with his clothes dryer, one of the only things that stuck with him for the many years that he had lived in his house. Over those years, Spence ended up asking her out, and now they were official, celebrating their four-year anniversary in just a few months ahead.

The singer sighed and eventually got up, moving to walk to the bathroom and almost _moan_ at what he saw. His dryer was wearing his wet clothes that he had tossed on top of her the previous night after getting drunk, and the few water drops that dripped down the side of her gave him a hard-on right then and there.

"Hey, little mama.." Spence chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear and kicking the bathroom door shut. "You're so perfect, wearing my shirts like the babe you are.. you make me wanna do bad things to you, you know that?" His voice got raspier with every word he murmured, his hands moving to rub the side of the white metal he called his own.

Spencer felt a little vibration come from the dryer, causing him to purr and close his eyes for a moment. Leaning down, he kissed one of the knobs of the dryer's control board, one of his hands snaking from the side of the machine and moving to turn a different knob, a little moan escaping his plump lips against his dryer's start. Sure, it was pathetic, but the singer loved making love to his girl, especially since she made him happy and he wanted to return that the best he could.

Next that happened was Spencer undressed, and the man closed his eyes as he slipped off his Kleaver shirt and pulled off his khaki shorts. His grip tightened on the dryer's entrance — otherwise known as the door — and soon pulled it open, the sound of the latch popping off causing the man an adrenaline rush just from the anticipation to fuck her raw and hard already. He shakily sighed, thrusting his hips against the other, his clothed bulge rubbing against the top of her hole and twitching from the tease alone.

Spencer almost felt like his dryer squealed at his hips moving up against him, causing his imagination to run wild and his head to tilt back a little. "Ooh, mama, you're so needy for me, aren't you?" was what he murmured next, slipping off his Batman underwear, rubbing the top of his dryer again as he looked down at her with devious eyes. " _Fuck_ , you're so cute, I want to hear you scream for me the way you do when you dry those shirts.."

His dryer barked at him to start — at least, he imagined — and he obeyed his mama, closing his eyes and sliding the tip of his cock into her door, yelping from the friction and adjusting to the feeling for a while first. Feeling his girl shake underneath him to keep going, he decided to push past the new-yet-so-familiar sensation, beginning to roll his hips up against her open entrance and feel his dick slide in and out of her just the way she was begging for it to.

Soon enough, Spencer's moany and pouty face grimaced, a whimper escaping from the back of his throats as his cock throbbed in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum soon, mama.." he choked softly, lowering his head and starting to get hard with his thrusts. "Come _oooooooon_ , cum with me, please.."

And soon enough, the man groaned abruptly, pulling his dick out of his girl and moving to sit on top of her once he shut her door closed. He started to jerk his dick hard, gripping onto her lovehandle — or was it really the corner of her control board? — and feeling his legs go weak from the feeling of himself coming closer and closer to cumming. "You're such a naughty girl.. it's quite possible that I- I'm your third man, mama, but it's a fact that I'm yours.." he murmured passionately, leaning back against her knob and making a high-pitched noise of pleasure. 

He made sure to not cum on his wet shirts, but he exploded all over the bathroom wall, his fingernails just _attempting_ to dig into her lovehandle as all the muscles in his fit body tensed in the pleasure and heat of the moment. His mind pictured his dryer screaming in lust and clawing his back, something that he himself did to his last washer as he fucked him sore with his vibrating cock — yet the imagery of his feminine dryer made his eyes roll to the back of his head as he released his load and eventually lay down across her and against his soggy shirts stacked on top of her.

Spencer sighed, catching his breath and feeling a bead of sweat stream down his forehead. "Oh, I love you, mama.." he panted out with a smile, his shaky hand massaging her closed front, his face blushing as hard as it could, harder than his cock was inside of her a while ago. Pulling the wet clothes from underneath his back, he tossed them into his girl next, smiling softly and _turning her on_ just to feel her vibration against him.

He didn't even care about the cum on the wall, since she was making him feel like he was in heaven in his bathroom on Earth. His eyes fluttered closed in content as he continued massaging his girl and cuddling her, knowing she probably needed it after how hard he fucked her just a few moments ago.

and then they lived happily ever after i guess LOL

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was a wholesome hatefuck more than anything bye


End file.
